


Fangs & Pranks Gone Wrong

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Prompt I chose was Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The Avengers have a new team member who isn’t quite human, one that Steve has taken a personal liking to & decides a prank is a way to go since she is so open to the clichés of her kind. He takes inspiration from a tv series that the reader likes to laugh at & make fun of, but does he take the prank a little too far? Does it cause him to lose the only shot he has at getting closer to her?





	Fangs & Pranks Gone Wrong

It was quiet for a Saturday at the compound, Steve stepping into the common room, only 8pm, no one around, everyone out doing there own thing, or so he thought. Noting the tv was on but didn’t see anyone sitting on the couch, no motion or heart beat either but that was nothing out of place since their newest member was a vampire, though not what one would think. Listening closer to finally hear the faintest thump, another myth she dispelled, & confirming his answer when he heard a, “boo you suck,” while a bottle cap flew at the screen.

“Hey, take it easy, you’ll break the screen,” Steve shouted playfully to the couch.

A Y/H/C head popped up over the couch to look at him with bright glittering Y/E/C orbs that he noticed sparkled more than normal when they looked at him.

“Hey Steve,” came Y/N reply before slouching back down on the couch & looking at the tv.

Walking up to the couch to sit with Y/N who was sprawled out all over the place, empty pizza boxes & carry out boxes around her as well. Remembering what she told him about her metabolism being so high she could binge like that & never gain weight. Helping Y/N scoot the boxes out of the way so he could have a seat, having taken to her the day he pulled her out of the sacrificial circle of a druid cult, the only other way to describe them, trying to bring the Red Skull back.

“Have a seat oh captain my captain,” Y/N spoke, in rare form tonight from the looks of it, looking her over as she stared at the tv intently.

“Buffy the vampire slayer? Really,” Steve spoke, noting the Thor themed aluminum cup in Y/N’ hand & realizing that was where she stored the mead when the god gifted them with it, last time he checked she had horded back several of those cups in her room.

“Don’t worry, I’m not skeered,” Y/N laughed, her accent getting him every time, being from a small town.

Watching the scene play out on screen the lead character fighting the one called the master & dyeing in the process.

“Damn you! Oh wait, here comes my man,” Y/N laughed, Steve laughing the moment the one she called her man, a tall brown headed guy came into find Buffy dead.

“Angel,” Y/N spoke over at Steve who looked at her in puzzlement.

“Angel? What about angels,” he asked looking over at Y/N who laughed, leaning over to sit her cup down & reach for another, a glass cup that said Tru blood making Steve laugh at the fact she was so comfortable in her skin or fangs that nothing bothered her.

“No, the character, his name is Angel, remember, we’ve already discussed this,” Y/N laughed, looking at Steve to get a glint of her fangs & spotting the blood that had splattered all over her from earlier, thanks to the bullet Natasha shot at her.

“We need to talk about this,” Steve began hinting to the blood.

“No, we don’t, you’re just mad because I made a call you wouldn’t have,” Y/N smirked but it faded when she remembered how upset Steve had gotten, especially at Natasha when he thought she had killed Y/N.

“Yeah I guess we do,” Y/N commented, cursing heightened senses for being sensitive to mood shifts & the like, noticing that Steve’ had changed dramatically when he began to spend more time around her.

“Just don’t, OK? All I’m asking,” Steve lamented, before the room became loud with the bickering of Bucky & Sam.

“Ok, sorry,” Y/N spoke with guilt, getting up to start for her room to get cleaned up.

Y/N making a point to step around Steve, running her cool hand along bare forearm that rested on the arm of the couch & relishing in how his skin made hers tingle.

Testing to see if he was still mad by his body heat & mood, thankfully he seemed in better spirits, but then again having Y/N around had made the entire team watch their mood around her.

“Night Nosferatu,” Sam called playfully after Y/N laughing at the bird she shot him over her shoulder on the way down the hall.

Sam turning back to start to the couch to find Steve standing in front of him, making him jump cursing at the blonde who looked to be itching to talk to the two.

“You guys need to help me prank Y/N, & I know what I want to do but I need help,” Steve blurted at the two.

“She will kill us in our sleep, possibly literally,” Sam began but Steve seen the sparkle in Bucky’ eyes & knew he had his support.

“Fine, Bucky will help me then,” Steve spoke up happily walking forward to throw his arm around Bucky’ shoulders & heading out of the room.

“Hey! Wait,” Sam yelled out to the two, running to catch up as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

It was quiet, for a little bit anyway, that was until someone banged on the door at 3 am, Y/N falling out of bed, quite literally trying to pull on leggings & whatever else she could find as she stumbled through the messy room.

“Y/N! hurry,” came Bucky’ voice came from the door, “it’s Steve! He went out on patrol & now we can’t find him!”

Patrol? Since when did we call it that, Y/N thought reaching for the door knob to turn it a little to forcefully in a panic crushing the knob in her hand. Pulling back to look up at a panicking Bucky and now a panicking Sam that was panting for breath.

“What do you mean,” Y/N blurted, taking in everyone’s scent, god they wreaked, & was she smelling grave yard?

“Just hurry,” Bucky blurted, taking hold of Y/N wrist & dragging her down the corridor to the elevator.

* * *

“Why are we in a graveyard? Are y’all pranking me? This is payback isn’t it,” Y/N spoke looking out the windshield as they pulled up to an old graveyard complete with mausoleums to park her jeep in a spot were a nervous Peter stood.

“Hey, Y/N, hurry,” was all the young man panted, taking off through graves & around head stones.

Bucky & Sam following him in haste while Y/N held up at the nose of her jeep, nervous, while the three paused & looked back at her.

“You’re afraid of a graveyard,” Sam yelled back to Y/N, smirking at her nervous look, she was onto them.

Looking around the empty parking lot, Y/N spotted Steve’ motorcycle, he never drove that one in uniform, & what was that she was scenting? Oh, those assholes! She should have known better when the reference was made on the ride over about the Scooby gang going to haul Steve’ ass out of trouble.

“No, but I’ve seen this episode of Buffy, the vampire dies,” Y/N blurted slowly staring forward, the dank smell of the graves, the embalming fluids, the death turning her stomach, Y/N maybe a vampire but it didn’t mean she liked the smell of death.

“Where is he,” Y/N questioned, eyeing the three men, stopping under a large tree, scenting the air for Steve, he was the only one who took any interest in watching the entire series with her a few days back while the others laughed at them.

“We told you, he’s…,” Bucky began, but stopped when Y/E/C orbs flashed with their unnatural light, a light that they all knew hinted to her anger.

“Ok, I’m not going to lie, Steve put us up to it, he was…,” Peter got out, Sam hitting the kid in the back of the head to shut him up.

“Hey,” the young man yelped out, ducking away from the soldier, & hurrying towards Y/N.

“You terrify the hell of me, not going to lie, please don’t rip my throat out & turn me into a vampire,” Peter rambled coming to stand with her to get away from the older Avengers.

“God Peter,” Y/N began, shooting the kid a fangy smile when he stood next to her.

“Calm down, you know it isn’t that simple to be turned,” Y/N laughed at Peter then looking back to the others.

“Well, where is he? In a mausoleum somewhere? Or hiding behind a gravestone, what? Because grant it what happened in training was shitty but at least I didn’t do it intentionally & taking a bullet to the chest still hurt, so I fell I got punished for mine,” Y/N spoke hatefully, folding arms over ample chest, noting a heart beat that she hadn’t before, one distinctly Steve.

The blonde stepping out from behind a tall stone, brandishing a device used to mask his heart rate from Y/N, sheepishly looking at her & Peter. Taking the walk of shame to get closer, heart rate speeding up the closer he came, Y/N unable to hide how pissed she was eyes sparkling brightly.

“This is as stupid as the twilight prank Tony played on me, dusting me with that glitter crap! I had to put up with the jokes for weeks every time I went out to train, in the sun, which by the way leads to the fact you three thought it was a good idea to wake me up at 3am, I have to be up at 6am for your stupid training for what happened earlier! So, in other words, I’m tired, our last mission sucked, for lack of better word & I hate all of you right now, except Peter,” Y/N ranted, spinning on her heels, starting for her jeep.

“No, Y/N! Wait,” Steve shouted after her, Y/N turning only to hint back to Peter to follow.

“Come-on Pete, I’ll give you a ride home,” she spoke over her shoulder, Peter running to join her.

“And you have class tomorrow, what did they promise you,” Y/N spoke to the young man, Steve finally catching up to the two, reaching out, placing a hand on her shoulder to make her stop & turn to face him.

“Y/N wait, it wasn’t supposed to play out like this, I was honestly visiting a grave, you got here early, it was supposed to play out different, I promise,” Steve huffed out, Y/N glaring strait through him, motioning for Peter to get into the jeep.

“No, find your own ride,” Y/N barked at the other two who were coming forward and stopping the instant she glared at them then back to Steve.

“Why,” Y/N snapped at Steve, the blonde filling her eyes burning into his soul, Steve knew she was trying to tell if he was lying or not, something that amazed him.

“He has a crush on you,” Bucky shouted to the two, her gaze not leaving Steve’, his heart rate picking up, pupils dilating, looking nervously to Y/N lips as her tongue darted out to wet them, pulling the bottom one between her teeth, careful of fangs.

“Damn Buck, shut up,” Steve sighed, looking down to the ground & back up to Y/N who was gone.

Already seated in the jeep to shut the door, looking to Steve before starting the vehicle. Putting it into reverse & not looking back to the three that where now standing in front of her.

* * *

Steve cursed himself for the prank the entire ride back & when he entered to his room to get ready for a morning run. Taking him by surprise when Y/N showed up at his door, wearing a night shirt that fit her perfectly, looking at him like a lost puppy & asking to come in. Stepping back to allow her in, another myth dispelled when they brought her to the compound.

“Y/N,” Steve began still thinking she was still close to the door but stumbled back when he realized Y/N was close, sending him tripping back into the bed, damn she was fast.

Not hesitating, Y/N was on Steve faster than he could follow, pinning him to the bed straddling his lap. The super soldiers hands going to Y/N face, to pull her to him, crushing their lips together, careful of sharp fangs, his tongue entering her mouth to taste of her before both pulled away.

“Steve the vampire slayer,” Y/N laughed, calling back to the previous night’s events.

Pushing up on his chest to sit on his lap, Steve pushing up to sit, wrapping his arms around a thick middle, thumbs caressing the exposed flesh of her lower back, the night shirt hiked up.

“Well, you were to play the part of the vampire with a soul, but we didn’t get that far, & to be honest I was late on purpose because I was beginning to regret my rash decision. Like you said it wasn’t your fault with the whole ordeal with Natasha….and I’m sorry,” he rambled, watching her smirk down at him, fangs glittering.

“Ok, 1, all vampires have souls, some just chose to let the power take them over, 2 you should be ashamed, & should have known that I already know you have feelings for me, & last,” Y/N smirked darkly down at him, leaning to speak into his ear.

“I know you can smell my arousal thanks to the serum, just like I can smell yours when I walk though in those leggings you love so much,” Y/N spoke devilishly into his ear, nipping at it lightly to fill him shiver before he grabbed her forcing Y/N on her back under him.

“Is that so,” Steve smirked down at her, pushing her legs apart with his knees so he was between them, holding them open, trying to hold back since he realized she wore nothing under the long night shirt.

“It is,” Y/N smirked back, making sure that her fangs where seen, eyes blown with lust & glittering with their light Steve found intoxicating.

Reaching up to tug at his shirt, Y/N wiggled under him, causing the long shirt to ride up further, giving Steve a glimpse of her exposed core teasing him. Loving the feel of soft cool hands when laid along his ribs, sliding up to hike it over his back. Gladly Steve bowed closer to allow it jerked off of his torso tossed out of the way. Leaning down for another kiss, his calloused hand running up Y/N thick hip to push her shirt further up, but not before squeezing the plump flesh.

“God I love your curves,” he growled into her mouth, filling her smile shyly.

“Never heard that before,” Y/N spoke on his lips, moving so that he could push the offending fabric over her breast.

“Get used to it,” his husky voice spoke down her throat.

Filling Y/N swallow it as if parched, bucking her hips up at him as he settled closer to her exposed cunt that rubbed lightly against the rock-hard bulge in his running pants, causing him to grunt & rut against her.

“Are you going to fuck me, or do I have to beg,” Y/N panted on his lips, something that he knew she done out of lust & not necessity, normal breaths for her where minutes if not longer apart.

“I don’t know,” he smirked, pecking her lips, careful of fangs, cool hands going to the waist of his pants, pushing them down & Steve kicking them the rest of the way off.

“I kind of like having you under me, begging for me, it’s better than when you pin me in training,” Steve spoke darkly, nipping at her bottom lip.

“That so? Captain America likes to be the dominant one in the bedroom,” Y/N smirked up at him, bucking at his erect man hood, teasing it with her wet entrance.

“Now you’re reading to much into this,” he laughed on her lips, unable to resist any longer becoming caught in the heat of the moment to sink into wet, tight folds & swallowing the whimpering moan that escaped her lips.

“Fuck, you’re not what I expected,” Y/N moaned out, arching up into him, enjoying the burn of the stretch his well-endowed man hood gave her, sending chills though her body.

It surprised Steve that her cunt was warm, having to still to keep from an early finish, but then again she had fed earlier that day, it made her fill warmer to the touch, something he made sure that she got her privacy for. Sitting up slightly to look down at Y/N, unintentionally exposing his throat.

“Warmer than what you thought,” Y/N smirked, kissing at his throat, bucking her hips to make him move.

“Yeah,” he laughed, pulling out slowly to sink back into her soaking core, pressing harder into her, shoving Y/N’ hips in to the bed.

Letting out a moan of pleasure, Y/N couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when Steve quickly looped his arm around a thick waist to jerk her to sit on his thighs & thrusting hard into her. Another moan, this one loud & raspy as it escaped her throat. Steve leaning into her exposed breast & kissing between them before moving to the erect nipple that begged to be sucked.

“Fuck I’m not going to last,” Y/N moaned out while palming the other breast, pulling at the pert bud & biting lightly at the other.

“Then let go,” he spoke huskily, looking up to fuck harder up into Y/N.

Looking down into lust blown baby blues Y/N couldn’t help but want him to tumble with her leaning down to kiss along a smooth jaw. Lips kissing over his pulse, the sweat on his skin causing a shiver because she tasted more than saltiness. Tasting his desire for her & his impending climax.

Shivers went through the soldiers body when sharp fangs tickled over his pulse, knowing she felt it, scented it before his climax hit. Dragging Y/N with him over the razor thin edge when she nipped at his neck, keeping fangs away from the tender flesh but sucking a bruise. Both letting out primal sounds while riding their high out on each other. Y/N straitened to ride him harder to finish the chase & falling draped around him. Hot, sweaty arms holding her tightly to a well-toned hot torso, Y/N shaking against him.

“Did I hurt you,” Steve asked, afraid that he had in some way when she began to shake.

“No, god no,” her voice quivered, holding tight while he laid back with her panting on the bed.

Pulling out of Y/N when he rolled to his back, holding her tight to his chest & Y/N draping over his sweaty body. Brushing wild hair out of her eyes so he could look at her. Smiling down at the worn-out creature in his arms that smiled back at him drunkenly, remembering over hearing her conversation about how sex was more intense for her kind due to the heightened senses, which he knew his own didn’t compare to.

“I’m glad I don’t have to worry about breaking you,” Y/N laughed, another shiver going through her body at the thoughts of their climax and nuzzling at his wrist.

“Same here,” Steve returned the laugh, cherishing her cheek.

“Hey Punk,” came Bucky’ irritated voice the door swinging open, giving neither one of their post climax hazed brains to comprehend what was happening.

The two on the mattress staring at the brunette super soldier that had frozen a few strides into the room, mouth agape & trying to stammer an apology to the tangled mass of naked limbs of his best friend & fellow teammate.

“Um…sorry…I’ll…I’ll just go on…bye,” was all Bucky’ brain could piece together before hurrying out, slamming the door shut.

“Well, that went better than expected,” Steve laughed, looking down at Y/N moved further up to snuggle into him like a big pillow.

“Sleeping in this morning Captain,” Y/N yawned, looking pulling up to kiss the bruise she had sucked on his neck to which he didn’t flinch, looking down when she pulled away, thumb caressing over a bruise he had sucked on her breast that she now noticed.

“Sounds good to me sweetheart,” he spoke trying to stifle his own yawn & setting further into the pillows with Y/N who done the same.

“We will catch hell for this, you know that right,” Steve spoke, kissing her fore head that rested on his shoulder, Y/N having slid off to snuggle into his side.

“As long as it isn’t glitter, or graveyards or whatever your stupid plan was, I don’t care, Steve the vampire slayer,” Y/N laughed quietly.

“You realize how I can take that in a totally different…,” Steve began mischievously, hinting to the perviousness of the wording.

“Yes, & shut up, sleep,” Y/N smirked, eyes falling closed.

“Sure thing sweetheart,” he hushed, laying his head on hers, tuning into how still Y/N became, shutting his eyes as well.

GUYS PLEASE RE-BLOG FOR THOSE WHO MAY HAVE MISSED DUE TO TIME ZONE DIFFERENCES!


End file.
